


An Arm for An Arm, I Guess

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC 5 spoilers, Protective Dante, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle and Nephew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dante knew. Kyrie knew he knew.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	An Arm for An Arm, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom!

No one would've expected it, but there he was, at Fortuna _again_ , based on instinct alone. No one called him. But here he was. Kyrie opened the door, and there was Dante, drenched from the pouring rain. "Dante- Sir-", she gasped.

"It's been a while", Dante gave a soft smile. "Kyrie, right? Mind if I come in?".

"N-No, not at all", Kyrie said, giving a slight bow, "Please, come in".

Dante stepped in, silent, gazing upon the children in the room, looking at him.

"That man... looks like Mr. Nero", one child whispered.

"Think that's Mr. Nero's Daddy?", another asked softly.

Oh, Lord, Dante wished that were true. Maybe if it was, he wouldn't have this heavy guilt pulling at his chest. He knew something was wrong with Nero. He could feel it. And if he was Nero's father, he wouldn't allow _anything_ to happen to him.

"Where is he?", Dante asked no one in particular, though his eyes met with Kyrie's.

'Upstairs... he's been asleep for... three days... in and out of it...", she explained.

"Mind if I ask what happened?", Dante asked, swallowing audibly as he followed.

"I guess... he was attacked. Well, I mean, he was... I guess a demon was after that sword you gave him-".

"Yamato".

"Yeah... Yamato". The brunette looked over, glossy eyes, "It took his arm, Dante. Clean off... there was so much blood, we almost lost him twice that night from a fever-".

"Kyrie", Dante gently touched her arm, "It's... It's gonna be alright". He nodded, trying to convince himself of that, although the urge to vomit was there, no questions asked. "He'll be alright. Nero is a tough son of a bitch like his father-".

"His father?", she looked up at him. Shit, he'd said too much. "You knew Nero's father?".

"Yeah", Dante exhaled, letting go of her arm, eyes meeting the floor. "I did... I do". He nodded shakily, "I'm... I'm Nero's uncle". A pause, and some tension as he spoke again, "But he can't know, Kyrie. He can't know that the blood of Sparda flows in his veins. If he knew he had that power, it would destroy him as it did his father. And the Nero you know and love would be gone forever". 

"I... I understand", Kyrie said softly. She cracked the door open. "But Dante... Nero's... He's not your brother".

"Yeah", Dante.hummed, "We need to keep it that way. I can't... I can't lose another piece of my family. I know you can respect that".

"Of course", whispered Kyrie as the duo walked into the room.

There he was, sound asleep, curled up. Dante nearly caved in. His knees almost buckled as he reached out for his nephew, but withdrew his hand. Kyrie looked at him and he shook his head and said, "It's painful... Not being able to hold him... Not being able to tell him everything is gonna be okay... Not being able to tell him I love him...".

"He needs that", the woman said, "He needs his family...".

Gently laying a hand on the younger Hunter's frame, Dante closed his.eyes. The tension left for a moment, and the touch seemed to put both Dante and the sleeping Nero at some sort of ease. "We're gonna get the bastard... Whoever it was... They're gonna get an ass kicking", whispered Dante, "I promise".

"D... Dante...", Nero muttered, voice groggy. It was the first real response he'd had in days since the attack.

"I know, Nero", Dante said softly, "I know...".

After a while, and a meal thanks to Kyrie, Dante headed back home. Mind at ease, and focus on one thing. 

Under any other circumstance, he's be drinking himself to hell because he let some innocent bastard get attacked due to leaving the Yamato with him. 

But this was a family matter. And when Morrison walked in with another job, it honestly went in one ear and out the other. He sighed as the phone rang after going so long without power.

"Devil May Cry".

"Dante! Dante!". Dear God, he'd take any job over Patty Lowell's birthday party....


End file.
